Illusions of Water {Chapter 1)
by Lain2
Summary: A fanfic based on Jibriel...please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled 

~Illusions of Water~ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary...yeah..ya heard me..¬¬ 

By: Saffire 

Author's note: My attempt at an AS fic. I've read translations,although I haven't looked at the anime so please don't kill me... 

Background-The story centers around the mind of Jibril, and takes place in Heaven(duh).I know that theres been of few or close to none fanfics about her so I couldn't resist.Oh yeah..and I kinda made it slightly a Mika/Jibril & Raphiel/Jibril pairing, and if you're a Mika/Raphiel fan, please don't kill me on that either .; 

Illusions of Water- Chapter 1 

It was a cold,silent night in Heaven.The moonlight was glowing ever so brightly on heaven's waters, nothing but silence, so peaceful. There was no one concious this late of night,not even the demons and souls burning in hell would be awake. 

Dangling at a water lily in the Water Garden, I sighed heavily with nothing to do. 

"I don't know why I come here every night....theres certainly no 

one capable of spending a romantic night with me..." I'd say aloud to no one in particular. I threw the lily back in the water and headed home. 

"I wish Metatron could come play with me, why does he have to be controlled by that psychopathic freak Sevotharte.Sevi was always a cold-hearted bastard, he was always selfish about who would be the next King....Metatron is the REAL king of angels..but instead he gets used by Sevi to do what he wants..poor Met-chan..." 

None of the angels seem to mind that much about Sevotharte evilish deeds.I always tend to think that he might've drugged them to think what he has done was alright. 

Raphiel, that pervertive doctor seemed to care less about his brute and agression for war its as if he only truly cared about was getting laid more. Michael was as worse, having a temper tantrum like THAT showed how obvious it was on his love for war and destruction.Even though he might be a tad bit cute *blushes slightly* hes still a short-tempered bastard.Uriel ....haven't seen him for a while...although I wonder what ever happened to him. 

"Whats the matter sexy? Haven't seen you in a while...how about we celebrate." A figure said smoothly,out of the cold. 

'Who could be awake this late of hour' I thought to myself. Swiftly, I turned my head to see who it was.... 

G A M E O V E R OR C O N T I N U E 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Illusions of Water {Chapter 2}

Author: Silver Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary does NOT belong to me. It was made by their respected creators.  
  
Note: Yeah..I know its been a while since I've made another chapter o.o;;, hope you like this one!  
  
***************************************************  
Jibriel quickly turned around to see who it was, but it was nothing but darkness. ' Must've been my imagination..' Jibriel thought to herself. "I better go back home.." and with that, she went on her way.  
  
  
"I never really knew what her problem is.." said someone lurking in the darkness. As he stepped out of the shadows it turned out to be a man with long blonde hair smoking a cigarrette. "Well..its obvious shes upset at something.." said another shadow in the darkness. This time the man had spiky red hair with a tatoo on his face. It was Raphael and Michael. The two seem to have over-heard her talking. "What a waste...she has a great body but her personality is another story." Michael said. "Ah..I could take her." Raphael said slyly. "Yeah...whatever." said Michael in a rather angry tone. "You seem upset Mika-chan..you wouldn't be offended by that minor comment..would you?" Raphael teased. With that comment, a huge vain appeared on Michael's head. "No way! There are better fish in the sea..way better.." Mika-chan fumed.   
  
"Oh I see...then how about we have a little deal.."   
  
"Deal...?"  
  
"Yeah....the first person to get her laid gets wins."  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?!" Michael yelled angrily.  
  
"But thats not all..if you win, I'll get you those wrestling tickets you love so much"  
  
Micael thought for a minute "But what if you win?"  
  
"Just another name on my list.." Raphael shrugged  
  
"Fine..its a deal." Mika-chan agreed.  
  
"Alright we'll start tomorrow"  
  
And with that, they both walked their seperate ways. Afterwards...yet another shadow was there, someone who overheard the conversation with Michael and Raphael. It was Kirie.   
"Hehehe..wait till everyone hears about this..." she said gleefully. She walked back into the shadows.  
  
************************************ 


End file.
